Jewel Hunter
by Ariel Saotome
Summary: Sonic underground fic. A group of powerful jewels have been shattered. A young woman from another planet is sent to Mobius to collect them. Will she help the freedom fighters? Why is Sonic acting so strange around her? Is there more to her than it se
1. New Identity

A/N: Hi this is my first fiction and it's a self-insertion. If you don't like, then leave.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Underground. I do own the Elsa Jewels and Ariel.  
  
My name is Ariel. I have no last name. I grew up on the street without any family. I traveled from town to town in order to escape. I was in a new city and was sleeping in a dark alley. The subtle noise of a trashcan falling over woke me up. A young woman was looking down at me. Her black hair was cut to her shoulder. Her eyes were a bright green. She was wearing a white shirt and black pants. She smiled at me.  
  
"You are unique, child. You have the destiny to save an entire world or to destroy it. Choose wisely," she whispered. I looked at her confused. I felt myself getting sleepy and gave in to it.  
  
~Sonic Underground World~  
-Sonic's POV~  
  
I was running. I needed to get away from Sanctuary for a while. I needed to get away from my bro and sis. A white light appeared over head. A small object that looked like a body fell to the ground. I ran to see what was going on.  
  
-Ariel's POV-  
  
I woke up in the middle of a forest. I must have fallen in there. Surprisingly I had no injuries. A scroll was beside me, along with a mirror and a silver chain. I opened up the letter.  
  
Barn   
I er trist at I sleper De her. De er den eneste som hjelper oss nå. De er på enda en planet kalt Mobius. De samler 11 hellige juveler som knuse over planeten. De bruker deres krefter. De beholder disse juvelene ut av en mann kalt Robotnics hender. De møter en alliert snart. Jeg er trist for å slepe De inn i dette.   
  
  
  
Avior, Beskytter av Sacred Jewels av Malanar  
  
{Translation}  
  
Child  
I am sorry that I have had to drag you here. You are the only one who can help us now. You are on another planet called Mobius. You must gather 11 sacred jewels that have shattered over the planet. You can use their powers. You must keep these jewels out of a man named Robotnic's hands. You will meet an ally shortly. I am sorry for dragging you into this.  
  
Avior, the Guardian of the Sacred Jewels of Malanar  
  
I was completely confused but did what the letter said. I picked up the mirror and looked at my reflection.  
  
-Sonic's POV-  
  
I found myself at the clearing with a beautiful female hedgehog. She had shining white fur and spikes almost identical to mine. Her eyes were dark blue. She was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off her chest rather nicely and tight black shorts. She was beautiful.  
  
-Ariel's POV-  
  
I was a hedgehog like creature. I took in a sharp breath and looked around the field. I grabbed the chain that was next to me and slipped it around my neck. I noticed a blue hedgehog staring at me. I got up and backed away from him. 


	2. Cresent

A/N: Why isn't anyone reviewing? Waaaaaaah!  
  
~Sonic's POV~  
  
"Who are you?" I asked. She backed away from me a little more and took up a fighting stance.  
  
"That's none of your business," she stated.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know your name," I said. She eyed me carefully.  
  
"My name is Ariel. Good bye," she said and ran off. I watched her run. Sure, I could have caught up, but I chose not to. I turned around and headed toward Sanctuary. Bro' and sis' were doing their own things. Cyrus contacted us. He had gotten information about one of Robuttnic's latest schemes. We decided to take it out early.  
  
~Ariel's POV~  
  
I was running and running hard. I found myself outside of the forest. I sat down in the roots of a tree. I was still trying to figure out everything that happened.   
  
"What am I going to do?" I groaned. An explosion in the distance caught my attention.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Sonic, Sonia, and Manic had tried to stop Robotnic, but they were never expecting him to use some sort of jewel against them. It had caused a minor explosion in the area they were fighting. The hedgehogs were just trying to avoid Robotnic and the jewel.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"I have no clue, bro'," Manic said.  
  
"You really should give me that jewel before you hurt yourself," a female voice said. Robotnic and the hedgehogs turned to see Ariel sitting on top of a piece of wreckage. She looked at Robotnic.  
  
"Why should I give this to you, hedgehog?" he growled. Ariel smirked.  
  
"I gave you a chance," she said and leapt at him. She kicked his stomach and he went flying back about twenty feet into a building. Ariel smirked, walked over to his unconscious body, and picked up the jewel. I was in the shape of a crescent moon and was an ivory kind of color. She smirked. Robotnic began to move. She flipped out of the way.  
  
"Give that back," Robotnic hissed. She smirked and shook her head no.  
  
"It belongs to me, just as the others do," she stated. The jewel began to glow and attached itself to her silver chain. Sleet attacked her. She easily sent them packing. The others came out of their hiding spot. They were in shock.  
  
"Who are you?" Sonia asked. Ariel turned to look at her and noticed Sonic.  
  
"My name is Ariel. It looks like we've got a common enemy," she stated. "I must leave. May we meet again." Sonic was just staring at the spot where she had been. An emotion he had never felt before chiseled in his heart. 


	3. Underground

The moon shone bright on Mobius that night. It would be hard for Ariel to get any sleep where she was staying, out in the woods. She finally gave up on sleeping and decided to wander around and think.  
  
'Why am I here? Those jewels brought me here. I know that much. Where are the other jewels? Should I help those other hedgehogs?'  
  
A rustle in the bushes caught her attention. She took a fighting stance. An adult hedgehog stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"Who are you?" Ariel asked.  
  
"My name is Queen Aleena, the true queen of Mobius," Aleena answered. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ariel," she said. Aleena smiled.  
  
"I need your help," Aleena said.  
  
"I don't give out my help willingly," Ariel said.  
  
"It will help you get all of the jewels back," Aleena said. Ariel looked confused.  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Help my children."  
  
"Who are your children?"  
  
"The hedgehogs whom you saved today."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
With those words Aleena ran into the forest and disappeared. Ariel sighed. She would do anything to get those stupid jewels and go home.  
  
  
  
~Next day~  
  
"Robuttnic's up to something," Sonic stated.  
  
"I agree with you, bro'. I think that other chic has something to do with it, too," Manic said.  
  
"I don't know," Sonia said. Sonic and Manic both looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean? She said those jewels were hers," Manic said.  
  
"They are mine," a voice interrupted. Everyone turned to see Ariel leaning against the doorway. She had both of her eyes closed with her arms crossed in front of her. The all looked at her.  
  
"How did you find this place?!" Manic yelled. Ariel opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"I was told how to get here, thief," she answered. Manic looked shocked.  
  
"How did you know?" Manic said.  
  
"I grew up on the street. I had friends who were pickpockets," she said shrugging.  
  
"Who are you?" Sonia asked.  
  
"I told you, I am Ariel," Ariel answered.  
  
"Ariel who?" Manic asked.  
  
"I don't have a last name," she answered. "I was left on the streets when I was born."  
  
"How did you find your way here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I was told how to get here by a woman name Aleena," she answered and smirked.  
  
"ALEENA!" they all yelled. I nodded.  
  
"Now do you trust me," she said. "I am here to help you with that over sized excuse for a living creature."  
  
"Why are you helping us?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I am after a small amount of jewels, like the one Robuttnic used on you before. Each of them holds a different power. I need all of them to go back home," she answered.  
  
"Welcome to the Underground," Sonia stated. Ariel smiled. 


	4. Wind

~????? POV~  
  
I have been watching you, little girl. You will fall before me soon.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Ariel was getting pestered by Sonia about what she did with her hair. Manic and Sonic were watching with amused faces.  
  
"You need to brush your hair and get your hair softer," Sonia said.  
  
"Nope, no way, no how. I am NOT going to brush my hair. It doesn't need it. If I do brush it, my hair will get soft," Ariel disagreed.  
  
"What do you mean hard?" Manic asked.  
  
"My quills are hard as rock," she answered. "They can cut threw just about anything."  
  
A cold wind blew through the room they were all in. They all shivered at the sudden burst of cold air.  
  
'Luna. Help me.' a voice called out. Ariel's head snapped up at the noise. The wind died down. Ariel looked around trying to find what had spoken to her.  
  
"What's wrong, Ariel?" Sonic asked. She looked at him.  
  
"One of them is calling out to me. I could hear her voice."  
  
"Where?" Manic said looking around the room. Ariel looked at him.  
  
"Do you have a map of Mobius?" Ariel asked.  
  
~Robuttnic's Lab~  
  
Robotnic looked around his lab. His eyes fell on a small light blue, spiral shaped jewel. He smirked as it began to glow.  
  
"No one can help you," he whispered.  
  
~Back to Ariel and the others~  
  
Ariel was sitting by a table with a map of Mobius spread out on it. Her eyes were closed and her hands were only palms down about an inch over the map. She slowly moved her hands around the map until they wouldn't move. She opened both of her eyes.  
  
"Here," she said. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic looked at the spot she was pointing to.  
  
"That's one of Robuttnic's labs. Why would he keep a jewel there?" Sonia said.  
  
"He thinks it's safe, and no one will go there. I've got to go," Ariel said.  
  
"Not without us," Sonic stated. Sonia and Manic nodded. Ariel smled. Sonic and Manic both blushed.  
  
"Let's go!" Ariel yelled.  
  
~Robuttnic's Lab~   
  
Ariel snuck into the lab slowly. She looked around the room and found that she couldn't see anything. The moon jewel on her necklace began to glow. The light let her see in the dark. She looked up around and spotted the jewel. She quickly grabbed it and ran.  
  
"What are you doing with that, little missy?" Sleet said as he appeared behind her. She winced because she was found out and kicked at him. She knocked him unconscious and ran toward the exit, only to the Sonic, Sonia, and Manic fighting off about thirty SwatBots. Ariel gasped and began to kick the first one she cold reach. Her foot went right through it. Sonic's mouth dropped open in shock.   
  
"There are to many!" Sonia yelled.  
  
'I have to do something.' Ariel thought.  
  
'Use the jewels.' a voice said. Ariel looked at the jewels and smirked.  
  
"Hey, Buttnic!" Ariel yelled. He looked at her. "See the true power of the jewels. I call upon the powers within these jewels for their help. Moon and wind, help us now." The two jewels began to glow. A bow of light formed in her outstretched hand. She pulled back the bow string and a light blue arrow formed. She smirked and released the arrow. It flew about twenty feet and split into thirty arrows. Each one hit a SwatBot, resulting in a tiny whirlwind where each arrow had hit. Robuttnic ran.  
  
"That was cool," Sonic said.  
  
"That was only the beginning," Ariel said. 


	5. Fire and a Dream

A/N: I am here by doing a contest. The person who can come up with the most original character will be in my story. Put your character's name and species in your Review. Leave your E-mail ads well so I can E-mail you about your character.   
"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
/Spirit to Ariel/  
//Ariel to Spirit//  
  
Ariel sat on a rock over looking a peaceful lake. She smiled at the peacefulness. She wore a Chinese child shirt and black pants. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail.   
  
"What ya up to sis'?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned around and found herself looking at her pillow.  
  
'Another dream. What the hell is going on?!' Ariel thought.  
  
/Beware, little one./ a soothing voice said.  
  
//Beware of what? Who are you?//  
  
/We are the spirits that lie within the jewels. I am Lunaria./ another voice answered.  
  
/I am Wrin./ the other voice answered.  
  
//Who should I beware of?//  
  
/You will know soon enough./ Wrin answered.  
  
//Tell me.//  
  
/Be patient, little one./ Lunaria said quietly.  
  
The two voices shut up and wouldn't answer her yelling. Ariel sighed and got out of her bed. She winced slightly as her bare feet hit the cold, hard floor. She decided to get dressed. She put on her shirt and shorts and went outside. A soft smile graced her face as she looked at the moon above her. The wind was very light and gentle, even though it reeked of the smell from Robotroplis.  
  
"What do we have here?" a voice said behind her. She gasped and spun around. A group of gang members were looking at her. One of them was a fox, two were cats, and three were raccoons.   
  
"It looks like we have a little hedgehog who doesn't belong on the street," one of the cats said. He smirked at her.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to teach her a lesson," the fox said. They all converged on her. Ariel knocked them all away with one kick. She smiled at them as they ran away.  
  
"Nice fighting," a new voice (AS: A lot of new voices, huh?) complimented. Ariel tensed up and looked around her. A white wolf was watching her from a side street. He was wearing a dark green shirt and dark brown pants. He smirked at her.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Ariel demanded. He smirked.  
  
"I am Ares. I want to help you," he said.   
  
"Get away from me!" Ariel screamed and ran from him. She smelled soot in front of her. She instantly froze.   
  
/Fire!/ Lunaria hissed.  
  
Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were standing in front of Robuttnic. He held a small jewel that was shaped like a flame made from a ruby in his hand. He had created a ring of fire around them.   
  
"You will die, pathetic hedgehogs. Looks like your friend abandoned you," Robuttnic sneered. Ariel jumped above them all.  
  
"I will never abandon my friends, 'Buttnic!" Ariel screamed. The fire went out suddenly and the jewel began to glow a bright red. It flew out of 'Buttnic's hand and on to her chain. She smirked. Robuttnic stared at her and ran.  
  
"Very well done," Ares called to her. Everyone turned to look at him. He smirked.  
  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I am Ares."  
  
"Why are you here?" Ariel growled.  
  
"The Elders sent me to help you. They want you to learn. Until we meet again, bye," Ares stated as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. 


	6. The Thoughts in My Head

Ariel: I'm back, everyone. You had better hurry up and get in the contest. Remember, you only need to tell me the name of your character and the species. Please leave your E-mail address so I can contact you to ask questions about attitude and stuff like that.  
  
A warning: This chapter will be all Ariel's POV. It gives a little background information about her and about her dreams.  
  
I laid in my bed, trying to get to sleep. Sleep wouldn't be that simple to achieve though. I was sick and tired of staring at the ceiling. I got out of bed and went outside. I ran through the city and made it to the forest where it all began. I walked through the forest absent-mindedly. I soon found myself at the spot where this all began.  
  
'This is where the beginning of this adventure started. I miss home.' I thought. I walked over to the lake and sat down on a rock that bordered it. I stared up at the sky.   
  
"Who am I?" I whispered to no one in particular. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I brought my hand up and wiped it away.   
  
'I don't need to be thinking of this right now. I am in the middle of a fight. No one needs to no my past, my pain, my . . .my dreams. Am I. . .am I even who I think I am?'  
  
-Flashback-   
  
It was the streets of Indianapolis. I had just arrived and was trying to find shelter. I was only 13. I was wondering around the city very cautiously. A noise behind me startled me.  
  
"Hey boy, looky here! It's a helpless little girl," a boy called to his friends.   
  
'I'm not that helpless.' I thought. Three guys lunged at me. I just kicked them once. They went flying.  
  
"What are you?" one of the boys asked.  
  
-End Flashback-  
'What am I? That's a good question. I WAS human, but now I'm a..a..a..a hedgehog. I'm on a strange planet and I'm fighting in a war that is going on between some of the animal people and a human-like-kinda-not really man named Robotnic. So affectionately named Robuttnic by the Underground. The Underground.' I sighed as I thought about this particular subject. 'The Underground is strong because of Sonic. Sonic. He's the first one I ever met. I guess that's why I feel this way towards him. I must be nuts. I'm not from this world. I should not be falling in love with anyone from this world.'  
  
I stared up at the sky. My dreams were beginning to haunt me even as I was awake. The same thing always happened. I was just at somewhere different each time. My first dream was at a place where a lot of springs with bamboo poles sticking out of them were. Then I saw a dojo building. My latest dream had me flying-- or jumping--on the roofs of buildings and houses. Each time, a boy about my age would ask me what I was doing. He would call me sis'.   
  
"Who is he? Is he my. . . .brother?" I whispered into the night.   
  
/He might be./ a new voice whispered to me.  
  
//What's your name?// I asked.  
  
/Firey./ the voice answered.  
  
//Thanks, but that still doesn't answer what I am// I told him.  
  
"WHAT AM I?!!!" I screamed into the night sky. 


	7. The Difference

AS: I'm back after my loooong hiatus. For my readers' information, I will be making at least a sequel to this story, a nice Ranma ½ x-over. I don't own the song Yasashii yoake {Easy Dawn}  
Sonic's POV  
  
I followed Ariel. She couldn't have known that I was following her. She led me out to the clearing that I had first saw her. She looked up at the sky and whispered something. I saw a tear go down her cheek. She wiped it away. She whispered some more words to herself.  
  
"WHAT AM I?" she screamed into the night air. She began to glow a white color. She became about an inch taller. Her hair became long and became black. She no longer had fur. It had disappeared and turned to a pale white color skin, kinda like Robuttnic's skin. Her eyes became smaller and light brown. Her clothing changed to a red shirt and black pants. She was an Overlander.  
  
"THIS IS JUST GREAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE FUNNY?!" she yelled. I stared at her and shivered.  
  
'I have been staring at an Overlander.' I thought. I stepped back and snapped a twig.  
  
Ariel's POV  
  
'What was that?" I thought. I stood up and summoned Luna's Bow.   
  
"Show yourself!" I ordered. Sonic came into the clearing. I put down the bow and it disappeared.  
  
'Oh boy.' I thought.  
  
"Sonic," I whispered.  
  
"You!" he yelled. "You have been playing with us, Overlander!" I winced.  
  
"I am not an Overlander," I whispered.   
  
"Yeah, right! You are an Overlander!" he said again. He reached out for me. A light surrounded me. A fiery hair girl appeared. The fiery hair girl looked right at Sonic.  
  
"She isn't an Overlander. She is a human. She is our master," she said and disappeared. I sighed again.  
  
"I am not an Overlander. I am human from Earth, a planet far from here," I whispered an explanation He growled at me. "Don't Overlanders hate music?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" he answered.  
  
"eien sagasu kimi wa utsurigi na yume mibito  
uwaki na yume ni sugari anata wa doko e yuku  
tasogare hiraku kagi wo sagashite tsuki no kage  
todokanai mama naita watashi wa doko e yuku  
futari hitomi ni himitsu nakushite mo  
kasaneta ude wo hodoki wa shinai wa  
ichigatsu no aoi tsuki asa yake kakushite yo  
owaru hazu no nai yoru ni yasashii yoake  
chikadzuku hodo ni itamu koi no omosa no sei de  
hanaresugiteta mune wo jiyuu to yondeita  
kurai basho ni dake hikarumono ga aru to  
chiisa na mado no tooku mitsumeteta  
ichigatsu no aoi tsuki doko made ochite yuku  
owaru hazu no nai koi ni yasashii yoake  
ichigatsu no aoi tsuki asa yake kakushite yo  
owaru hazu no nai yoru ni yasashii yoake  
  
{Translation:  
Searching for eternity, you are a frivolous dreamer  
Clinging to unreliable dreams. Where are you going?  
Searching for the key to open twilight, I cry,  
Unable to reach the moon's shadow. Where am I going?  
Even though secrets are lost in our eyes,  
We will never unfasten our arms from each other.  
Pale moon of January, hide the colors of the sunrise.  
The gentle dawn of a night that should not end.  
Because of love's heaviness, painfully close,  
The heart no longer mine cried for freedom.  
When shining things existed only in dark places,  
I gazed out the small window into the distance.  
Pale moon of January, sinking into infinity.  
The gentle dawn of a love that should not end.  
Pale moon of January, hide the colors of the sunrise.  
The gentle dawn of a night that should not end.}  
  
"That was amazing," he whispered. "No Overlander has ever been able to sing." I shook my head and smiled. I felt my ears suddenly get longer.  
  
"What in the world?" I whispered and realized that it was Luna's doing. My smile was evident. "I'm not an Overlander." I showed Sonic my ears. He looked at them and nodded.   
  
"What are you then?" he asked.  
  
"I am human," I whispered. I looked into his eyes and changed back into a hedgehog.  
  
'You think this is funny?' I thought to no one in particular. 


	8. Sun burst

AS: I'm back after my loooong hiatus. I don't own the songs If You Still Believe or Melodies of Life.  
  
-????? POV-  
  
I have to help her before he gets her.  
  
-Ariel's POV-  
  
I was listening to the guys practice. I was slightly envious. I mean, I can play an instrument too. They never asked me if I could. Sonic knew I could sing though. He glanced at me.  
  
"You want to sing something?" he asked. I looked up at him.  
  
"You probably don't know the rhythm. I'll sing accapella," I told them. They nodded.  
  
"I had a dream that I could fly  
  
I can feel each moment as time goes by  
  
We'd never be too far away,  
  
You would always be here, I heard you say  
  
I never thought  
  
Thought that it would be our last goodbye  
  
(our last goodbye.)  
  
I still can dream  
  
That one day love will fall out from the sky  
  
Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?  
  
(do you believe?)  
  
Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?  
  
If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above  
  
I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love  
  
(do you still believe?)  
  
Find a way to bring back yesterday  
  
Find a way to love  
  
I hope we stay  
  
When tomorrow becomes today  
  
Love will find a way  
  
I'll be waiting for you, in my heart you are the one  
  
If I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun  
  
(do you believe, do you believe?)  
  
If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above  
  
I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love  
  
Do you believe?  
  
Do you believe?  
  
Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?  
  
Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?  
  
If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above  
  
(do you believe?)  
  
I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love  
  
Do you believe?" I sang and took a deep breath. They were staring at me.  
  
"That….was amazing," Manic said. I grinned.  
  
"I can sing another one if you want," I said.   
  
"Sure," Sonic said.  
  
/Sing Melodies of Life. I love that one./ Lunaria told me.  
  
"Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart To weave by picking up the pieces that remain Melodies of life--love's lost refrain Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? Let them ring out loud till they unfold In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name * A voice from the past, joining yours and mine Adding up the layers of harmony And so it goes, on and on Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond So far and away, see the bird as it flies by Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me? Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind? * Repeat If I should leave this lonely world behind Your voice will still remember our melody Now I know we'll carry on Melodies of life Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts As long as we remember," I sang. They all stared at me.  
  
"Man that's good," Sonia said. I grinned and froze. I felt something. Someone was using a jewel.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sonic asked. I looked over at them.  
  
"Someone's using a jewel. We need to move now. I have a bad feeling this is 'Buttnic's work," I said. They growled. We headed out for where I felt the jewel's power. They were in Robotropolis, which was burning hot.  
  
"I thought we already had the fire jewel," Manic said. We all were sweating heavily. I looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"We did. This is the sun jewel's work," I explained. They groaned. I smirked. I froze. Someone was behind us. Someone with intense power.  
  
"You should use moon," the person said. A silver fox was standing behind us. He smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked slowly.  
  
"My name is Nemic. Ares is the enemy, Child of Elsa," he said and bowed. He looked at me with golden eyes and disappeared into mist. I turned in the direction we were heading before. The others followed me. I felt the jewel's power and took off at a dead run. In the center of the city was 'Buttnic. He smirked when e saw me. I looked to his side and saw a golden phoenix trapped inside a sphere of lightning. I growled.  
  
  
  
"Give me sun," I stated. He laughed. I rolled my eyes and smirked.   
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Moon jewel, Luanaria, give me your weapon!" I chanted. A white light from the moon jewel blinded everyone. I felt the Bow of Artemis in my grasp. I glared at the poor excuse for a blimp, and took aim at the electricity shield. The phoenix, Suri Lunaria told me, had stopped struggling. I let an arrow fly. It hit the barrier and caused it to disintegrate. The phoenix turned and glared at 'Buttnic. I grinned at the sight. The phoenix became a sun-shaped topaz jewel with gold sunbeams coming off of it. 'Buttnic ran like the wind and the temperature cooled down. I felt the jewel attach itself to the necklace. The hedgehogs arrived a few moments later.  
  
"It's cooler," Manic said. "Did you get the jewel?"   
  
"Yeah, it's the sun jewel. It's guardian is a phoenix. I guess the elements must be the only ones that have a human form," I stated. Sonic nodded. He must have remembered Firey. "Let's go. We need to get out of here." We hurriedly left Robotropolis, but not until after I had blown up a few SawtBot warehouses with the Sun-Moon combo magic. 


	9. The First Summons

AS: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Everything is hectic at home.  
  
-Nemics POV-  
  
The light was dimming. I, the fox spirit known to all as Nemic, looked up at the sky from his position of a high cliff. The moon was bright, but even it couldn't hide the coming darkness. I could sense it. The girl, Ariel, had his scent on her. I am worried. My brothers and sisters, what do I do now?  
  
-Ariel's POV-  
  
I was listening to the others practice while I made lunch.   
  
/They are good, but I miss home. Oh well, the sooner I find the jewels, the quicker I can leave./ I thought.  
  
/But will you want to leave./ a voice in my head asked.  
  
/Of course I will. This isn't my home./ I answered. /So, back off, Suri./ Suri didn't say another word. I was so distracted by the conversation that I never noticed the figure that appeared behind me. The figure tapped my shoulder and I let out a scream and spun around. Sonic was behind me, grinning. I let out a growl and he backed up.  
  
"Do NOT sneak up on me again!" I yelled at him. He winced. "Anyway, lunch is ready." Sonic perked up at those words and dug into the mountain of chili-dogs I made for him. Sonia and Manic entered and ate the rest of the food I had made.  
  
/Help us!/ a male voice yelled in my mind.  
  
/Hurry!/ a child's voice cried.  
  
/Please!/ a woman's voice screamed.  
  
"Ahhhh! Be quiet!" I yelled and clutched my head in pain.  
  
-In Robotropolis (3rd person POV)-  
  
An orange furred, red haired fox was walking through the streets. Her golden eyes watched everything. She let out a low growl.   
  
'I heard a rumor about the blue blur being here. He knows where Miles is. I know it.' she thought. A shiny stone on the ground caught her attention. It was the shape of a heart, but it was cracked down the middle. She picked it up.  
  
/That looks very pretty./ a voice inside of her said.  
  
/Chaos, shut up!/ she screamed internally.  
  
/Nope. I like talking to you and driving you insane./ Chaos stated back. The fox ignored Chaos and kept walking. She never noticed the silver fox that was watching her from the shadows.  
  
-Ariel's POV-  
  
"I have to go. 'Buttnic has three jewels!" I yelled. Sonic and the others were trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath. "He has Star, Water and, Lightening. If he can figure a way to fuse the powers, we're all doomed."  
  
"What can those three do?" Sonic asked nonchalantly. I glared at him.  
  
"Electricity and water do not mix, add in the meteor attack of the star, and you get raining balls of electrified water," I stated coldly. They all shivered. "We have to move out. He's in Robotropolis. We go now!" I lead the way to Robotropolis. When we arrived Buttnic was waiting for us, more specifically me.  
  
"Hello, Hedgehogs," he sneered. "I'm not surprised you're here, no not at all. In fact I'm glad you're here. I can finally get rid of you!" He threw both of his arms in the air and the three jewels arose from the ground and were glowing.  
  
'That's impossible. I'm the only one who can summon the true spirits of the jewels, unless….I am going to kill Ares!' I thought and ducked underneath an overhang on a building.  
  
/You must summon all of your power. Release the Phoenix!/ I heard a voice say. It sounded a lot like Nemic. I clutched the two stones I felt were the best suited for this, Sun and Moon.  
  
"I summon forth from days long past,   
  
A warriors call to thee I bless.  
  
A single tear,  
  
A wordless cry.  
  
I summon on the Phoenix's wings  
  
And Fly!" I chanted and brought out the bow. I felt my body changing to the, what I now call, hybrid form. It was basically the same form that Sonic had seen the night in the woods, even the ears were still there. The only difference was that I was wearing a red robe and had a fire bow in my hands. I aimed the arrow at the sky and it loose After a few seconds the sky was alive with fire. A large, golden phoenix descended from the sky onto the jewels. Buttnic ran in fright. All the jewels came back to me. I changed back into a hedgehog.  
  
"Man, now that was cool," Manic stated. I let out a sigh and fainted.  
  
-Mysterious person we know as Ares's POV-  
  
'Damn that fox. He always ruins my plans. She can summon. This is not good. I have to find a way to stop her.' I thought as I watched the battle and saw the lovely hedgehog faint. 


	10. Begining of the End

AS: Hi everyone. Schools getting pretty rough. Sorry for not updating for a looooooooooong time. I'm almost done to. Maybe two or three more chapters. Hehehe. Surprise when I put up part two of the series. A big surprise!  
  
Personal quote: We are nothing without our emotions. They make us, us.  
  
Beginning of the End  
  
The days were getting harder for the Underground. Ariel was worried. The past few nights she was having a dream of Ares killing Sonic in front of her. Those dreams gave her a chill. Yelling pulled her out of her thoughts. Another fight between the triplets.  
  
"Why do they always fight?" she asked. Lunaria let a soft glow out of her jewel.   
  
/They are in for a surprise soon./ Lunaria stated with a giggle in her voice.  
  
//What do you mean?// Ariel asked.  
  
/The final battle of yours is coming. Theirs will soon follow. You probably won't be here, but you will still give Sonic a reason to fight./ Lunaria said with a great laugh at the blush that she could feel on Ariel's face. Ariel calmed down after about a minute.  
  
//How did you guys know that Ares was the enemy?// she asked.  
  
/Instinct and Nemic. He's our, ally. He told us what was going on. He was sent by the other Guardians. Let's not worry about that now. Let's worry about your love life!/  
  
//Lunaria.// Ariel groaned and cut off the link. She looked up from her maps and diaries of famous warriors of Mobius. She was learning a lot. About Martial Arts, that is. She wanted to be ready for the final showdown.  
  
"You really need to take a break," Sonic said as a entered the room. She looked up at him with a glare. He placed both of his hands up and took a step back.  
  
"You're right, but I have a feeling that if I leave something'll happen to you guys," she said with a wry smile. He shook his head, but had a smile on his face.   
  
"Want to go for a run?" Sonic asked. Ariel smirked. She loved running. The feel of the wind in her hair, the burning in her muscles, and being with Sonic. She blushed and looked down quickly.  
  
"You ok?" he asked. She slowly took a breath and sighed out loud.   
  
/The three are waiting for you, Ariel,/ a voice said in her mind.  
  
//Nemic!// Ariel sent through the silent link but was too late. He had already cut off her link. She remembered the first time that he had spoken to her in that way.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
Ariel's POV  
  
I was running toward the area that I knew 'Buttnic was in. I could feel the spirits screaming. The wind flew through my fur.  
  
/Ariel, be careful. Ares has betrayed you,/ a voice stated. I was startled. That was Nemic's voice. I was so sure of it. I continued until I saw 'Buttnic with the jewels, using the true spirits within them.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
She looked over at Sonic and sighed. He looked at her. There eyes met for just a brief instant before the pain of the jewels. She screamed and slumped over in pain.  
  
"Ariel!" Sonic yelped and grabbed her. He slowly rubbed her back and down her spin. She whimpered in pain.  
  
"They are calling. They need me. Earth, Light, and Darkness call to me. I have to go," she said in monotone and walked out the door. Sonic grabbed her and held her tight against his chest until she came out of her trans.  
  
"Ariel," Sonic whispered in her ear. She gasped at the feeling of his breath on her ears. She screamed within her soul. It pained her. She knew she would only hurt him eventually.  
  
"Get Sonia and Manic. We're leaving yesterday," she said with a growl and pulled herself out of his arms. If she had turned around, she would have noticed the faintest of red on his face.  
  
~Later~  
  
The energy ran fully through the city. She could sense it. Her white fur was standing on end. Beside her were her three closest friends that she had ever had. They all took off for the weird black light in the middle of Robotropolis. There was Ares and 'Buttnic standing in the middle of the light. Three jewels were around them.   
  
/No,/ Ariel thought. /Warrior of darkness. The true enemy./  
  
"Ariel, tonight is your last night," he stated with a growl. She glared at him.  
  
//We're with you,// a multitude of voices told her in her mind. She gave a soft smile.  
  
"You won't lay a hand on her, Ares!" a voice called above everything. Everyone looked at the top of a building. It was Nemic, and he was pissed. He glared full heartedly at the wolf in question.  
  
"Nemic," Ariel whispered. Sonic had to swallow a growl. He didn't like the attention that he was getting from Ariel.  
  
"Fight. That is all I can ask of you. Fight for us all. The final key shall come soon. The die is cast. The final battle has begun," Nemic stated. 


End file.
